tres_bestiasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lol
Breeding *by BlackestQueen, Mar 24, 2015, 12:13:35 AM * =Rules= You don't have to be a member of a HARPG group, but you need to have a active stable. I require a slot from the foal. ---- - Firstly. Make sure that the horse you are asking a breeding from actually is open for breeding. - You don't have to be into HARPG, but you have to have some kind of active virtual stable. - No fantasy breeds are accepted on the realistic Rosendal horses. Exceptions such as Obertaurers and Rosendalers etc. - Make sure you follow the rules. All horses at Rosendal is treated and handled differently when placed as a stud or broodmare. Everyone has different rules and requirements. Kindly follow them. - Send a note to Jullelin with the following information; - Breeding picture can be either headshot or full body. - Full coloring isn't needed, but I require at least one set of shadows and one set of highlights to the picture. - Breeding can take place either outside in a pasture, or indoors in the breeding barn at Rosendal. - Pay attention to the Rosendal horses characteristics and personalities. Everyone is unique. - Handlers doesn't need to be included. If you want a breeding, note me with your horse and whom you want your horse to breed with in my stables. Make sure you have given me a link to your horse. Unless my horse has mixed breed in him/her, I would like to keep my horses bloodline pure. I do not mind having breedings with wild horses, but it would make more sense if your horse was part of a stable. Wait till I approve of the breeding then make a breed picture. You can either create the foal or I can. Just let me know. If you are the one creating the foal, keep in mind that my horses have a passable traits in their descriptions. Note me with a reference sheet once the foal is created. Either after I show you the picture or if you create the design then you can do that right off the get-go. Remember, a foal does not exist until he/she is drawn! A breed picture is required of any kind as long as it has the couple in the picture. Breedings for the sole purpose of color are not accepted. Realistics only. Breedings are limited to 5 total per horse--therefore, I am very picky about potential breedings. I both lease mares and hold stallions at stud. Each horse has a list of breeds that I will consider mating it to. Feel free to make inquiries about others, though! Foals must be genetically accurate. To request a breeding: Send me a note with a link to your mare or stallion's ref & show history & explain why you want the breeding. I have a very busy schedule, but I will get back to you in no more than a week! Breedings for the sole purpose of color are not accepted. -We reserve the right to reclaim any unused foals/horses you bought from us WITHOUT a refund. (f.e. no ref made in 2 months, after that never used for 6 months) -We reserve the right to turn down a breeding if we see fit -Our horses are only bred to horses at least 5 years plus that are HEALTHY. -We do no crossbreed our horses (except for WBxWB) but not f.e. FriesianXObertaurer -Do not ask for a breeding to a horse that is NOT open. -The info and cost of each individual horse is found on its ref sheet -If your mare/stallion was never drawn (AT LEAST) more than three times DO NOT ask for a breeding -A breeding picture is always needed unless otherwise stated -The foal is designed by me unless otherwise stated (if you know about horse genetics you are allowed to otherwise I will) -Before selling any foals, ask us first. We don't want just anyone owning our horses. Don't do this and you'll be banned from breeding any further. -We are subject to change these rules whenever we see fit so make sure you read it every time before you request a breeding. About Breeding: 1. You must draw a breeding picture between the two animals in question. This is a REQUIREMENT, it is not optional. Whether the breeding is between one of our animals and one of yours, or two of our animals, you MUST draw a breeding picture before doing the offspring. It must be in color and full-body. No sketchy headshots allowed, we will ask you to redo it. Backgrounds strongly preferred, but optional. Please just put in some effort. (This should go without saying but please do not draw the animals having intercourse. Meeting, hanging out, or playing is typical.) 2. You should only request breedings from animals with a breeding status that is OPEN or RESTRICTED. All our animals will have a "breeding status" on the bottom of their character sheets, so check there before you ask us to breed. If the status says closed, they cannot breed. "Restricted" means open with a requirement (same breed, same build, etc). Open is ready to go. 3. We have the right to decline a breeding. If your animal is unnaturally colored, poorly bred, unrealistic or unhealthy for a variety of reasons we have the right to not let you breed with our animals. Additionally if you request multiple breedings from us during a short period of time we will ask that you pause for a while. If your breeding request gets turned down, you're welcome to ask for an explanation. 4. Unless otherwise stated, our animals are restricted to realistic breedings only. We specialize in natural designs and only accept breedings if your animal is also natural. No neon colors, no weird markings. Even if your dog is brown and white but has unnatural patterns (a great dane with polka dots and hearts, for example), we will still reject that. Unless the animal of ours is a fantasy breed (we only have one fantasy stallion currently) then we do NOT do unnatural breedings. 5. If you'd like, you may request breedings between two animals owned by STS. Since we have a wide variety of stock, if you see two animals you'd really like to get offspring out of, let us know. Some restrictions will apply (for example we won't breed one of our dachshunds to a dane, but two pitbulls or herding breeds, sure). We will still charge points for designing offspring and require a breeding picture. If you want to design offspring from a pair of our animals, a breeding picture is required. 6. The animal you breed with ours MUST have a reference. If you are offering to breed an animal with one of ours, your animal MUST have a reference, drawn by YOU. Please don't link us to their litter or adoptables page. We need a full-color, full-body pictures with a biography (which will tell us bloodlines, personality, and, ideally, genetics and passable traits). We really try to avoid doing breedings with people who don't ever draw their characters, and if we notice you 'hoarding' our designs a lot we may blacklist you. 7. You need to have an ARPG stable/kennel to breed with our animals. As of May 2012 you need to be part of the Art Role Play to breed with our animals - have a dedicated stable or kennel (account or gallery folder) that has existed for at least 1 week prior to your request. If you just want designs to use as characters, please commission us instead. Our animal's bloodlines are valuable and we want to keep them in the circuit. 8. Your animal does not need to be titled in order to breed. Even if you don't show/title your animals, as long as they have an accurate reference and your kennel/stable as a whole is active we have no problem approving breedings. 1. You should be prepared to design your own offspring; we will charge a fee for designing them. If you ask for a breeding, we assume that means you are designing the offspring - if you want us to design the offspring, we will charge 50 for foals and 100 for a litter of puppies or kittens. We pick our litter sizes via random number generators, so a litter of 4 or 12 will cost the same. You will also get first pick of the litter of as many designs as you want. 2. We expect to have the opportunity to choose one offspring for ourselves, in the case of a substantial litter. This rule normally only applies to puppies and kittens, or other animals born in significant numbers. We do expect the opportunity to choose one of the offspring for ourselves, if we decide to take one. More often than not, we will not actually take one, but you should still give us the opportunity just out of politeness. Claiming an entire litter of 5+ dogs for yourself without giving us the chance to pick as well is fairly rude. 3. Any unwanted offspring (in the case of litters designed by ourselves) will be put up for adoption. We do not like to see good designs sit and stew in galleries, so any puppies/kittens you do not take will be put up for adoption. If you (as one of the parent's owners) would like to come back later and claim any of the left-overs, that's fine. 4. Designs we create may not be resold. If you no longer are able to/want to keep a design you've adopted from us, please do not resell the design. Just let us know in a note or comment, and we'll put the design up for adoption again. However with that being said, PLEASE do not adopt a design if you aren't 100% you're going to keep it. It's a real hassle getting old characters dumped back on us and having to be re-adopted time and time again. 5. We do not reserve spots in litters. You can not 'reserve' a puppy or kitten in a litter. We require auditions, we don't just go to the highest bidder on pedigreed animals. We may occasionally ask if you would like a reservation (for example if the parents design was a gift from you or you've been otherwise very kind to us) but as a general rule, no, we do not take reservations. (This rule of course applies to outside parties - the owners of the parents have first reservation. But you as a random person cannot walk up and go 'hey save me a puppy.') 6. We reserve the right to take the puppy back if you go inactive. This one is important! We tend to be very lenient about how often you draw our designs, and generally speaking, as long as you draw the design an adult reference and stay somewhat active on your kennel, we will have no problems. However if your account shows zero activity for an extended period of time (8 weeks or over) we will resell designs you have gotten from us if someone asks. If you deactivate your account or are banned, you have one week to contact us or we will resell your designs. YOUR ACTIVITY IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY. IF YOU DO NOT LOG ON TO YOUR KENNEL FOR TWO MONTHS WE HAVE A RIGHT TO TAKE BACK DESIGNS. 01: Owners of the Sire & Dam receive 1 Breeding-Spot with all horses produced by me 02: I require a spot with all of my horse's offspring* 03: Please notify me as soon as you upload the design-holder and/or the official ref (mentions suffice) 04: If for some reason I have to reclaim the horse or the breeding, I am not going to give you a refund, consider it your stupid-tax 05: Breeding pics not required, except in breeding trades where you require one of me *2 spots if I own both the sire and dam, however it's probable I'll give my extra back to you Q: How quickly do I have to use my breeding? A: I've never put a deadline on any of my breedings, and I don't think I ever will, so unless I've explicitly stated a use-by date at the time of purchase you're welcome to wait as long as you like! Do note however that I occasionally send out friendly reminders through notes, as I do not want spots to sit completely unwanted. Q: Can I breed your horse to this mare/stallion? A: Yes... yes you may. I try not to police breedings at all, you're free to do as you please- see below for dom mutation information. Q: Am I allowed to breed a dom or double mutation out of your horse? A: I allow doms and double mutations- though I do appreciate you notifying me of your intent to breed a dom at the time of purchase (or before send off for the foal). When someone breeds a dom without asking it irks me. I always allow double or triple mutations, see previous FAQ. Q: Will you design the foal for me? A: Maybe... feel free to ask. Normally depends on my schedule and how much I like the geno. Q: I'm going to breed your horse, but the mate's owner requires a breedpic, will you draw the breedpic for me? A: No. (yes I have actually been asked this... *brainplosion*) Q: Can I sell my foal/the breeding I have to your horse? A: Once payment is complete, the foal/breeding-spot belongs to you- I don't care what you do with it, and I won't police it. I appreciate you giving me first dibs, but it's not required. Don't be scared to sell stuff you rightfully own! Q: I'm basically just giving you your required sire/dam slot out of the goodness of my heart- so I'm allowed to impose as many arbitrary rules as I want on you, right? A: I try to be very lenient with my rules, but few things tick me off more than someone taking advantage of me. My sire/dam slots are part of what you pay for a breeding to my horses. Common Breeding Rules: ''' To request a single breeding, you may comment on the individual horses's profile, or note me. To request multiple breedings, please put them all in one note. -Please include links to my horse/s, and to the horse/s you will be breeding them with. If a horse is marked closed, retired, or deceased. Please do not attempt to request breedings to them. Please wait until I approve your request/s before starting on breeding payment/s. I may allow same-gender pairings for certain horses. Please note me to inquire on these requests. You are free to design all foals unless discussed otherwise. '''Breeding Payment/s: Art-wise: Headshot or Fullbody, but must be colored and your own work. Linearts will not be accepted. If you want me to design foals, you must ask me first and include this in your breeding request! I have the right to decline designing foals if I either lack motivation, or cannot immediately see a good combo between the pairings, or am very busy IRL. If I designed the foal/s, and you decide you no longer want them/it, please notify EWS first before sales take place. We may purchase them back! If I design the foals, I will create 1-2 foals. Usually 1 foal, but if I have good design muse for pairing i may create 2. - You will get first pick if i do make 2 foals. Remaining foal stays with me! - I decide how many foals I make (1-2), please do not request 2 foals for a pair unless you do 2 breeding pictures. - 1 breeding picture required per breeding. Affiliates Breeding Rules: Here's something new and special for my dear affiliates! Something to set them apart, and hopefully make them feel special. This is a test run to see how this will go, let me know your input my lovelies. '' From now on! :: All affiliates are free to breed to any and ALL EWS horses, so long as their status is marked 'Open', without a breeding picture! *You do not need to notify me of breeding, so long as they are open, feel free to make any babies you want! (Just let me know when babies are made so I can add offspring to their parents profiles for other breeders convenience) If you are a specified Affiliate, you may only freely breed to horses of your select affiliation. If you are an all around affiliate, you may breed to all open horses. *If a horse/s are marked closed, just drop me a comment or note, and it will more then likely be accepted (unless breed rules or something else restricts this). *You MAY sell babies from my horses. Please notify me when doing so. 1. Get 1 free pup/kitten 2. They can request a breeding between any 2 dogs here at our kennels for free 3. They may train and show our dogs 4. They get free breedings, but must provide a breeding pic 5. will get free art from time to time 6. able to have 1 free breeding between one of our dogs and theirs 7. will have help getting titles for their dog if needed 1. I do not breed with dogs under the age of 2 years. 2. The dog must have some sort of ref. 3. No same gender breedings. 4. No sparkle dogs i.e dogs with rainbow colors. 5. Dogs must have colors of the breed or natural coat colors. 6.There may be some mix breedings 7. When a dog is listed under the health check Journal, as long as they don't have a rank, they can breed with any dog, unranked or ranked. 8. When a dog is listed under the health check journal and is ranked, they can only breed with health checked dogs. 9. When a dog is int he Ranked Journal and they only have a ranking in one of the following registries,Kennel-Club , they can still breed with any unranked dogs. 11. If a dog has a title it can only breed with other titled dogs. 12. Breeding Cost: -Direct: 10 we do the litter -Breeding pic: One of us does the litter while the Other does the BP -Breeding pics: '''THIS IS ONLY FOR RANKED DOGS' We each do a breeding pic and I will toss in a headshot BP -Breeding pic & : THIS IS ONLY FOR RANKED DOGS We do a breeding a breeding pic and a headshot while you pay 5 #Breding images are a requirement on most horses. You can either do a full body, full background image, or an animated headshot. (please note me if this is an issue. We might be able to reach an agreement where I wont require one.) ##When I say most horses - that can be a case by case thing. I'm not entirely concerned with some horse's kaaring (be it long lines/no plans to count kaaring for that horse/etc) and will not require one from you <3 #Mates''' must''' be approved for the breeding. This is to prevent crossbreeding. #Notify me of all foals! I need to keep up to date on their slots, and hate finding foals I didn't know about. #'I require slots on all offspring. '(however, there is a good chance I might return it :3) #If you plan on selling, let me know! I do allow selling, and there is a chance I would like to buy the foal! #If you do sell the foal, I must be notified who the foal was sold to. #You can usually breed dominant mutations out of my horses! I'll specify if I don't allow doms. #Under no circumstances will I ever # give you a refund. All sales should be considered final. I do not care if you were afterwords blacklisted/left nordanners/whatever. You buy at your own risk, but I should not have to pay for your mistakes. #I will mark sire/dam slots, unless you are blacklisted from my stable. #I will notify if I intend to sell the foal #I will notify either when the foal's design is uploaded or I make a ref! #Slots will never have a "use by this date" marked on them. #Once a deal is agreed upon, there will never be any intentional ''changes to the agreement. Please note me if you feel an agreement has changed. I make mistakes sometimes! **note that if your requirement from me has changed. I might change yours. (ex: we originally agreed no breeding image required, but then you changed it to require a breeding image from me. I will then require a breeding image from you.) 2) I require a slot from the foal. i may or may not want it and at the time ill let you know. 3) If you would like to sell the foal please let us know so we can ether work out a deal to buy back the foal or just to keep an eye on it. 7) Breeding requests to be sent in a note! Asking any other way will be ignored and deleted. 8) '''All payment images' are due BEFORE the breeding is to take place. *I must approve of the horse being bred to mine. *You must tell me if you plan on selling the foal, I may want to buy it. *Tell me if you plan on gifting the slot you bought; so there are no mix ups. *If you no longer want the slot, tell me. If you plan on selling it, you may only sell it for as much as you bought it for. Note, I will not refund your slot after one week. I will not spend or use the money/points given until one week. *You may offer anything for a slot to my horses. Kaaring, points, USD. But no silly offers on my short-lined horses, please. *I do require a slot to the foal, unless I tell you otherwise. *No breeding if the foal is going to sit around collecting dust. Period. Too many people breed their horses just to breed their horses. It'd make me feel as if the slot were wasted. *Breeding pics are ALWAYS '''required. Unless stated otherwise. My prices are fair, I keep in mind that these are virtual horses. So feel free to note me if you find one you're interested in <3 I also am more than happy to help those out whom are looking for their first Nordanner or any other breed I own. Ask me and I might be willing to breed you one! '''How to get on my black list: *Refusing to give me a parent slot. *Being rude to me. *Being demanding, whiny, angry when I decline an offer. *Selling the slot for more than you bought itfor. (This is super unfair to me, since you're making money off of my characters.) No dog or bitch from Chimera Corner will have more than three litters. No dog or bitch from Chimera Corner will be mixed in breed. All animals will be bred to equally-titled or greater-titled canines. Meaning, a national will be bred to a national (or the Dog House equivalent.) As with regular breeding rules, the dogs' puppies must have the prefix ROTTEN'S. You will draw the breeding picture. I will roll the litter. There are no exceptions to this rule. I am open to breeding these dogs with kennels unaffiliated with Kennel Club or Dog House; they just must show that they work their dogs. ALL pups born at Modest Heart, whose Dam is owned by us, must take the prefix MhK. ALL pups born, whose sire is owned by us, must take the prefix of Modest (applies to outside breedings only). I would prefer that dogs bred to Modest Heart dogs are registered with Kennel-Club and/or Working-Dog-Registry Dogs bred to mine are preferred to be at least the same rank in terms of TKC or Working Dog Registry Rank. Modest Heart Kennels only accept realistically coloured dogs. Dogs must be health-tested and over the age of two. No dogs (male and female) will be bred over the age of six. None of my dogs will sire or dam more than four litters. Generally, we breed purebreds not mixes. There will be some exceptions. I maintain the right to reserve a pup from all litters associated with my dogs. Breeding requests should be noted to me. The requester of the breeding must draw the breeding image. I go by a case by case basis for who designs the litters and it will be discussed with individuals dependent on their preferences. Health Testing is only needed for dogs that come from groups that supply it. Dogs must have similar temperament, unless being bred to mellow down/spice up a genetic line. :bulletgren: I am willing to mix breeds once per dog I have. A note must be sent to me explaining why the breeds would be good if mixed. No required rank or point level, however breedings to dogs that have no work put into them will not be allowed. Note me with a link to the dog and bitch you want to breed. --owner of the dog supplies breeding image, owner of the bitch does litter. If one person would like to do both, that is fine as well. --litter designer gets first pick. --all dogs bred from Rotten Dog Kennels must have the prefix Rotten's. If it was one of our bitches mothering the litter, this prefix must go first. If not, the prefix can go second. Payment can be in the form of art, points or both. This is viable to change over time in regard to what options are available and the cost but it will be updated should that happen. In exchange for a breeding spot I require: A spot with the foal, I can decide to sell it or give it away-if I decide not to use it you will be notified and it will be all yours. You can design the foal, if you do not want to note me and I can As per Nordanner rules if you fail to design/register the horse I reserve the right to reclaim it If you decide to sell (whether it be the geno, design, etc.) I would like to know although I don't require it be be sold cheaper to me or given back, I'd simply like to know so that I can bid/buy potentially.